Thread of Terror
by Hades'Ai
Summary: Dendam. Orang itu menaruh dendam atas kematian ayah dan kakaknya kepada Athena dan para Saint-nya. Kanon mengira semua sudah selesai setelah kakaknya mengorbankan dirinya untuknya. Namun sekarang, teror mengancam kehidupan Sanctuary. My Brother, My Savior sequel.
1. Prologue

KRAK ...

"Hm?"

Gelas kaca yang berada digenggamannya retak. Ada perasaan aneh yang terus menghantui pikirannya sejak tadi. Matanya berkilat menatap retakan yang terbentuk di permukaan gelas itu.

DUARR!

Suara ledakan keras terdengar memecah sunyi. Sontak ia berdiri dan menatap ke jendela kaca dibelakangnya. Dahinya mengerut saat menatap tabrakan dua cosmo dahsyat yang membumbung tinggi menyilet bentangan langit. Bintang-bintang bersembunyi ketakutan. Bulan pucat membisu sementara petir menari-nari diantara cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan mata dan cahaya kemerahan yang menguar pekat. Ia mengetahui salah satu cosmo itu.

"Rebellion Rage ..."

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning:  
Terdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani**

.

 **Thread of Terror**

Prologue

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang ia lawan sehingga harus mengeluarkan teknik itu? Siapapun itu, dia pasti memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar sehingga mampu menandingi Dewa Perang."

Lima belas menit berlalu. Satu dua kerlip bintang mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi dan semburat kemerahan sudah mulai terlukis di ufuk timur. Namun pria bersurai putih itu masih menatap kearah langit, bertanya-tanya tentang tubrukan dua kekuatan masif yang ia tatap tadi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pergi keluar dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku harus—"

PRANG!

Gelas kaca tadi jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping, tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya. Dirinya hanya sendirian didalam ruangan itu. Semilir angin berhembus menggelitik tengkuknya entah dari mana. Terkejut, ia memandang kebelakang. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya perasaan menyesakkan dada yang terus mengikutinya kemana saja. Ia menatap pecahan gelas itu dan tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berpijak.

Pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan diluarnya itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara decitan ringan. Seorang pria bersurai emas masuk kedalam, menatap satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat santai, namun sedikit tersirat kesedihan darinya.

"Mereka mati."

Pria bersurai putih itu menatapnya datar. "Phobos? A—"

"Ya."

Ia terdiam. Perasaan yang membuat pria itu gelisah ternyata benar. Juga gelas kaca itu, dan angin yang meniup belakang lehernya, merupakan sebuah firasat buruk. Dan itu benar.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Kastil. Aku meletakkan jasad mereka di kastil," jawab si pria berambut emas sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sebentar," pria berambut putih itu menahannya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Siapa yang mereka lawan?"

"Saint Athena, dan Athena sendiri yang membunuhnya," dan si surai emas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terdiam cukup lama, pria itu mengatur napasnya. Aura gelap menguar perlahan dari tubuhnya. Ia pun menegakkan badannya, mengambil jubah hitam yang digantung dibalik pintu lalu berjalan cepat keluar tanpa berpikir apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi disaat hari memasuki pagi. Dengan kepalanya yang tertutupi tudung jubah, ia menatap sebuah kastil tua yang berada dihadapannya. Tangannya perlahan membuka pintu kastil yang berusia sekitar ratusan tahun itu. Angin dingin pun terasa menerpa tubuhnya dari dalam kastil, seolah menciptakan rasa takut dan menghalau siapa saja yang ingin masuk kedalam. Meskipun masih dipertanyakan apakah ada orang biasa mempunyai nyali yang cukup bahkan untuk mendekati bangunan angker itu. Pria itu menatap kosong kedalam. Begitu gelap, tanpa sumber cahaya sedikitpun. Ia menyalakan lampu minyak yang memang dibawanya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kastil itu.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus dinding dengan ukiran khas abad pertengahan pada salah satu ruangan di dalam kastil. Tampak sangat berdebu. Tangan pucatnya berhenti ketika menyentuh sebuah motif lingkaran pada dinding itu. Menekannya perlahan, dinding itu bergerak terbuka. Memunculkan sebuah tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuruni tangga. Tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan didalam kastil sebelumnya, ruang bawah tanah itu tampak terang dan hangat. Pria itu meletakkan lampu minyaknya dan membuka tudung jubahnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat disinari cahaya lampu. Didalam ruangan itu, terlihat dua buah peti mati masing-masing berwarna hitam dan merah dengan ukiran emas yang unik serta kaca transparan yang menutupinya.

Ia melihat isi peti berwarna hitam. Phobos, dengan armor dan tombaknya. Terbaring kaku disana. Pria itu melihat ke peti lainnya. Sang Dewa Perang, dengan Rebellionnya yang berkilat tajam. Setitik air turun perlahan mengalir di pipi pria itu, namun pada detik berikutnya langsung diusapnya. Tangannya mengelus kedua peti itu. "Kalian bisa tenang sekarang. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian. Kakak. Ayah."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil lampu minyaknya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Ia menatap sejenak kedua peti itu sebelum kembali ke atas. Di atas, pria bersurai emas yang tadi menemuinya kembali lagi dihadapannya.

"Jadi ... Balas dendam, heh, Dik?" katanya dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku. Membantuku." Pria bersurai putih itu memandang tajam.

"Eh—" si rambut emas sedikit terkejut. "Untuk apa aku membantumu? Kau itu Deimos, Adikku sayang. Personifikasi dari teror. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya—"

Deimos, pria bersurai putih itu menatap keluar jendela. "Kau bisa menebar kebencian, kan, Eros?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kita tebarkan kebencian diantara para Saint Athena."

...OOO...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Hai~ berjumpa lagi~

Teman-teman yang baca "My Brother, My Savior" pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya, kan? Kok endingnya gitu? Kok gantung? Kok Negara Api menyerang lagi?#abaikan yang satu ini#

Nah ... ini jawabannya ... sekuel dari cerita saya yang ... ah entahlah :'v

Kritik dan sarannya always dinanti :'3

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Clue

_"Kanon ..."_

 _._

 _"Kanon ..."_

 _._

 _"Kanon ... Kau mendengarku?"_

.

.

.

"KANON!"

Suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan memanggil namanya dari luar membuatnya terbangun. Kanon bergerak ke tepi tempat tidurnya dan terduduk malas. Tangannya mengucek-ngucek satu matanya. Menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, menimbulkan bunyi pada tulang belakangnya. "Iya iya ... aku bangun ..."

Setelah aliran darahnya mengalir lancar dan tenaganya sedikit terisi, pria bersurai biru itu bergerak kearah pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dan menemukan sesosok manusia dengan zirah emasnya yang berkilau. Ia terlalu malas menatap wajah orang itu. Tapi dengan sayap emas dibelakangnya, ia langsung bisa mengenalinya. "Apaan sih teriak-teri—"

"Sudah jam berapa ini, Kanon? Kau masih dengan senang hatinya tidur pulas?" Aiolos menatapnya tegas.

"Tapi kan—"

"Kau dan Aiolia mendapat misi dari Athena! Pope's Chamber, cepat!" kata sang Sagittarius yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kuil Gemini menuju ke Colosseum, juga meninggalkan sang adik dibelakangnya yang sedang terdiam menatapnya.

"Kakakmu napa sih, Aiolia?" Kanon bergerak malas ke kamar mandi.

"Lagi PMS, mungkin," jawab Aiolia asal. "Cepetan!"

"Hm ..."

Didalam kamar mandi, Kanon berdiri didepan wastafel. Ia membuka perban yang menutupi mata kirinya. Mengalirkan air dari keran, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan memberikan rasa segar di wajahnya. Iris hijaunya menatap cermin datar dihadapannya.

"Suara itu ... Saga?"

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning:  
Terdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani**

.

 **Thread of Terror**

Chapter 1: Clue

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita dapat tugas apa?" Kanon dengan Gemini Cloth-nya berjalan menaiki tangga, bertanya kepada Aiolia disampingnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Aiolia. "Aku juga baru dipanggil Kakak."

Kanon menatap kuil dengan aroma yang khas diatas sana. Aroma mawar. "Sesibuk inikah menjadi seorang Gold Saint? Lagi tidur dipaksa bangun, misi yang terus berdatangan, terus segala macam laporan itu. Huh ..."

Aiolia terkekeh pelan. Ia merangkul pria disampingnya dengan santai. "Heh ... Gold Saint amatir ..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku lebih tua darimu, Aiolia!" Kanon menepis tangan Aiolia dan memandang kearah yang lain.

"Meskipun begitu kau baru dua bulan menjadi seorang Gold Saint, Kanon. Tidak dihitung waktu Holy War dulu, ya ... Aku dulu berlatih dibawah bimbingan Saga, dan sekarang kau yang akan belajar denganku." Pria bersurai coklat itu menyikut pinggang Kanon.

"Tidak sudi."

Ya. Kanon yang sekarang adalah pemegang zirah emas Gemini dan penjaga kuil ketiga Sanctuary sudah mulai mengalami hal-hal yang rekan-rekan sesama Gold Saint-nya rasakan—misi yang melelahkan, berkas-berkas laporan yang menumpuk bahkan harus sampai lembur semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakannya, mengawasi pelatihan calon Saint di Colosseum, dan lain-lain. Itu membuat adik kembar pemegang Gemini Cloth sebelumnya, Saga, merasa stress. Dulu sewaktu sang kakak masih menjadi Gold Saint, kerjaannya hanyalah tidur, kabur bersama Aiolia dan Milo dari Sanctuary, mengusili anak-anak Colosseum, mengerjai Saga, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang beban yang dibawa Saga kini berada dipundaknya sebagai salah satu prajurit emas sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke Pope's Chamber, mereka berpapasan dengan penjaga kuil kesepuluh, Shura. Ketiga pria itu pun berhenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga.

"Kau dapat misi, Shura?" tanya Aiolia.

Shura mengangguk. "Ya. Misi lebih dari tiga hari," jawabnya datar.

"Kemana memangnya? Kok lama—"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol, Aiolia." Shura menatapnya sejenak. Pria bersurai hijau itu berjalan melewati Aiolia dan Kanon. Kanon hanya menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa hari ini banyak yang PMS, sih?"

"Shura memang gitu orangnya." Aiolia menggedikkan bahunya. "Ayo lanjut."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menjejakkan kaki di teras kuil ketiga belas. Kanon membuka pintu besar dihadapannya dan menatap Singgasana sang Dewi junjungan mereka diujung sana. Kedua pria itu berjalan kedalam dan segera berlutut dihadapan Athena. "Athena-sama ..."

Athena pun berdiri dari posisinya, menatap kedua prajuritnya. "Kanon, Aiolia, aku ingin memberi kalian misi," kata Athena. "Kalian mau melakukannya?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan sambil terus memandang ke lantai ruangan itu. "Tentu saja, Athena-sama. Apa misi yang akan anda berikan?" Kanon bertanya.

Sang Dewi beralih menatap ke arah jendela Pope's Chamber—entah mengapa kuil teratas di Sanctuary ini masih disebut Pope's Chamber meski sang Pope sendiri telah tiada. Matanya menatap hutan yang berada disebelah Sanctuary. "Aku merasakan ada sebuah cosmo kegelapan, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Cosmo itu menguar sangat pekat dari sumbernya. Aku merasa ... cosmo itu ada hubungannya dengan ..." Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Ares."

Kanon menelan ludah. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Trauma akan segala kengerian yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya dua bulan yang lalu jelas belum hilang. Tangannya yang menopang ke lantai terkepal erat. Aiolia hanya melirik pria dengan perban di matanya itu cemas.

"Lalu ... anda meminta kami melakukan apa, Athena-sama?" giliran pria berzodiak Leo itu yang bertanya.

"Kanon."

"Ya, Athena-sama?"

Dewi bersurai ungu itu menatap dua pria dihadapannya. "Dari semua Gold Saint, kau yang paling mengenal cosmo Ares, Kanon. Jadi aku minta, kalian berdua mencari sumber cosmo itu. Entah itu berada disebuah bangunan atau apapun. Jangan menyerang. Hanya mencari tahu dan memata-matai ... mencari petunjuk." jelas Athena.

Jujur, Kanon sendiri belum siap kalau harus kembali berhadapan dengan cosmo yang kata Dewinya itu berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah menyiksanya habis-habisan dan menghancurkan mata kirinya itu. Tapi ia tahu, Saga tidak akan senang jika dirinya menolak misi yang diberikan Athena. Ia pun mengangguk. "Kami akan melakukannya, Athena-sama."

Athena memegang pundak sang Gemini dengan lembut. "Kanon. Kalau nanti kalian bertemu seseorang yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu, kumohon ... jangan tumpahkan emosimu. Kau harus bisa menahannya. Aku tahu, kau masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Jangan jadikan kejadian itu sebagai penyesalan, tapi jadikan hal itu sebagai pelajaran."

Kanon terdiam. Dia tahu kalau dirinya memang berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya yang tegas dan dewasa. Dirinya lebih cenderung ceroboh dan mudah emosi. Namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Saya mengerti ... Athena-sama ..."

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi. Dan kuharap setelah kalian menemukannya, kalian langsung kembali. Berhati-hatilah," lanjut Athena.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk. Mereka berdiri dan berbalik keluar dari Pope's Chamber, dengan Athena yang terus menatap mereka dengan perasaan gelisah soal cosmo yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kalajengking-kalajengking kesayanganku! Kenapa kau bekuin?!"

"Mereka masuk ke kamar tidur saya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga bisa sampai kesini. Mencari 'ibu' mereka, mungkin?"

"Mereka bisa mati kedinginan!"

"Mereka tidak akan mati."

"Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Saya tahu."

Kanon dan Aiolia berjalan masuk ke kuil kesebelas. Menatap Milo yang teriak-teriak sendiri sambil memegang beberapa peliharaannya yang sudah menjadi balok es.

"Milo. Apa sih teriak-teriak?" Aiolia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini! Kesayangan-kesayanganku! Dibunuh! Dibunuh dengan kejamnya! Kau pembunuh, Camus!" Milo menunjuk sang Aquarius yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaannya. Pria bersurai hijau toska itu hanya memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil membaca buku ditangannya, memendam keinginannya untuk mem-freezing coffin-kan orang yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan dikuilnya—meski memang hampir setiap hari Milo membuat keributan.

Seketika Kanon juga memiliki rasa ingin menenggelamkan makhluk berkepala ungu itu ke dasar sungai Acheron. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tidak mati, bodoh."

"Lagian kan kau bisa mencari lagi yang lain kalau mereka mati," Aiolia mencibir. "Memang seberapa besar sih, sayangmu kepada makhluk-makhluk itu?"

"Demi Aphrodite sang Dewi cinta bukan banci doyan koleksi parfum, aku mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun!" dan saat itu juga pria pemilik kuil Pisces yang sedang menyiram kebun mawarnya bersin seketika.

"Sudah! Ngapain juga kau urusin dia, Aiolia? Kita punya misi!" Kanon berjalan keluar, diikuti Aiolia yang menguap pelan. Sementara Milo masih terus mengoceh soal 'pembunuhan' binatang peliharaannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Aku baru bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku—maksudku kami, para Gold Saint, sangat banyak kesibukan." Dohko yang sedang mengenakan baju tradisional khas Cina itu tersenyum lebar dan mengelus sebuah batu dihadapannya. Batu nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya. Pria yang pernah menjadi pemimpin Sanctuary, Shion. Dohko duduk bersila sambil meminum sake ditangannya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mendengar irama detak jantungnya yang sangat lambat. "Apa kau rindu dengan segala kesibukan ini, heh? Kesibukanmu sebagai pemimpin para Saint. Sebagai ayah mereka."

"Sedang berbincang dengan guru, Roshi?" suara lembut memasuki indra pendengaran sang Libra. Ia menoleh kebelakang. "Mu?"

Pria asal Jamir yang juga sedang mengenakan pakaian biasa itu tersenyum dan berlutut disamping Dohko, memberikan penghormatan sejenak kepada batu nisan dihadapannya.

Dohko menghela napas. "Aku sudah lama tidak berbincang dengannya. Yah, meski sebenarnya hanya aku sendiri yang bicara didepan sebuah batu, sih." Ia tertawa ringan.

"Guru pasti juga senang mendengarkan cerita Roshi," kata Mu. "Apa yang Roshi ceritakan kali ini?"

"Aku baru saja menceritakan kejadian dua bulan yang lalu ..."

"Tentang—"

"Ya. Tentang Ares, dan Saga."

Mu diam sejenak. Merasakan tiupan angin lembut yang menerpa surai lavendernya. Suasana di pemakaman para Saint ini selalu tenang dan damai. Matanya menoleh kearah batu nisan sang Gemini tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Shion pasti senang, melihat salah satu 'anak'nya bisa berkorban seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan adiknya." Sang Roshi tersenyum tipis. "Meski dia pernah dibunuh olehnya juga, sih," sambungnya.

Mu hanya mendengarkan. Dia senang ketika sahabat gurunya ini sudah bercerita, karena bisa dijadikan sebagai inspirasi, meski terkadang ceritanya sering tidak masuk akal dan sedikit menyebalkan—tahu sendirilah bagaimana sifat Dohko.

"Saga sangat berbeda dengan inkarnasinya. Wajah mereka memang sama, tapi sifat dan watak mereka sangat bertolak belakang," sambung Dohko.

"Inkarnasinya ..."Mu mengingat-ingat. Ia pernah membaca buku tentang cerita Perang Suci abad kedelapan belas di perpustakaan kuil Aquarius. "Gemini ... Aspros?"

"Ya, Aspros." Dohko meneguk minumannya sejenak. "Kalau Saga yang kita tahu itu tegas, berwibawa, dingin, dan sebagainya, berbeda dengan Aspros. Aspros lebih mirip seperti Kanon, malah lebih parah. Suka tertawa autis, keras kepala, bebal, dan sebagainya. Tapi dia sangat kuat."

"Anda tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Perang Suci abad kedelapan belas secara langsung, Roshi ..." kata Mu dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Cerita, ya ... nanti sajalah." Dohko tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Aries disampingnya. Sementara Mu hanya menghela napas sambil menatap batu nisan gurunya. "Entah mengapa setelah Perang Suci, kita semua kembali dibangkitkan ... tapi tidak dengan guru."

Dohko mengikuti arah pandangan Mu, menatap sendu batu nisan itu. "Dia sudah terlalu banyak memikul beban. Kurasa memang lebih baik dia beristirahat," katanya, lalu menatap Mu. "Kau tidak ada misi, Mu?"

"Tidak ada, Roshi. Laporan sudah saya selesaikan, begitu juga dengan Cloth-Cloth yang rusak sudah saya perbaiki ..."

"Heh, Shion pasti bangga punya anak didik serajin dirimu."

"Terima kasih, Roshi."

.

.

.

Hawa tak mengenakkan semakin terasa menusuk di kulit. Kanon dan Aiolia masih terus berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri hutan itu. Tampak gelap, hanya terlihat beberapa berkas cahaya matahari yang lurus menembus celah-celah kecil rindangnya pepohonan.

"Aiolia."

"Hm?" yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ... Saga memanggilku."

Aiolia langsung memandangnya aneh. "Jangan gila, Kanon. Saga sudah—"

"Aku tahu!" Kanon terdiam sejenak. "Dia sudah mati. Hanya saja, aku memang merasa setiap malam dia memanggil namaku. Hampir setiap malam."

"Kau hanya terus memikirkannya. Sudahlah, bro ... Nanti dia jadi tidak tenang." Aiolia memegang pundak Kanon. "Aku juga dulu seperti itu. Sewaktu Aiolos meninggal, aku selalu memimpikan dirinya. Selalu berpikir bahwa besok dia masih ada disampingku. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar, kalau dia memang sudah meninggalkanku. Yang penting, kita selalu menyayanginya sampai kapanpun."

Kanon menghela napas berat. Di satu sisi ia meyakini ucapan Aiolia bahwa semua itu hanya karena dia terlalu memikirkan sang kakak, sehingga membuatnya selalu berhalusinasi kalau Saga memanggilnya. Di sisi lain ia masih yakin bahwa suara yang ia dengar itu adalah suara Saga, sedang memanggilnya. Suaranya terasa begitu nyata.

Kaki mereka berhenti bergerak saat mata mereka terpaku pada sebuah kastil tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri. Aura disekeliling mereka benar-benar terasa menyesakkan dada. Kanon dan Aiolia dengan segera menempelkan punggung mereka pada batang pohon, bersembunyi dan terus mengawasi kastil itu.

"Aku yakin, pasti ini tempatnya," bisik Kanon sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Aiolia menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. "Ayo kita masuk dan melihat kedalam."

 _"_ _Kanon ..."_

Kanon tersentak. Dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya pepohonan besar yang berjejer dikedua sisi jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

"Non? Kenapa?" tanya Aiolia yang melihat tingkah sang Gemini barusan.

Kanon hanya menggeleng pelan. Pria itu kembali menatap bangunan sasaran mereka. "Ayo."

.

.

.

"Kau lihat mereka berdua?"

"Saint Athena ..."

"Kau tahu yang berambut biru dengan perban dimatanya itu?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kakak kembarnya yang membunuh Phobos, kakak kembarmu."

"Aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Mereka berdua—"

"Tidak, Deimos ... aku punya rencana yang lebih menyenangkan ..."

...OOO...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Apdetnya kelamaan ya? Ahahahahaha— #digeplak

Mahap, mahap ... Author yg nistah ini lagi bener-bener ngeblank, serasa kayak abis makan roti jamuran T_T juga sekitar dua minggu yang lalu selesai Holy War (baca: UN), selama 3 hari penuh penyiksaan fisik dan batin #ehnianak #malahcurhat

To MJ (bukan Mary Jane), 'itu'nya ditunggu~ '-')/

Dan bagi readers, kritikan pedas maupun manis selalu dinanti! '-')b

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
